Rêve Mortuaire
by x-RedPanda-x
Summary: Kuroshitsuji II /Et si Claude avait réussit à récuperer la mallette? Kuroshitsuji II episode 1  /ATTENTION très violent, salace, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais je n'ai pu les corriger  oui c'est ca les parents curieux  Bonne lecture


« -Votre altesse…j'ai enfin ce que vous demandiez… »

A ces mots résonnants comme le bruit d'un gong asiatique, deux grand yeux qui étaient alors las, s'exorbitèrent de plaisir.

« -Tu l'a? Tu l'a récupéré Claude! » cette question rhétorique étant posé, le corps du jeune blond se mit à se tortiller comme un vers hors du sol. Cette danse à la joie lui donnait des allures d'enfant découvrant avec plaisir les joies d'un jour d'été.

Il se dirigea alors félinement vers le majordome qui portait à bout de bras une valise considérablement lourde.

« -Qu'as tu fait du merle? » ces mots glissèrent à l'oreille de l'homme tel le crissement d'un violon mal accordé.

« -Eliminé… » affirma la statue stoïque. La bouche de l'enfant dessina un sourire humide perlé de dents d'ivoire.

« -Bien, quelle dommage, j'aurais apprécié m'amuser avec lui aussi…ouvre la malle! » s'impatienta-t-il.

L'homme s'exécuta, posant gracieusement l'objet au sol, pour l'ouvrir tout aussi délicatement. Dedans s'y logeait un corps en position fœtal, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère, en plein sommeil. Les yeux bleu azure du jeune garçon se plissèrent de plaisir et sa bouche forma un croissant de lune parfait.

« -Ces beau cheveux du gris de ses cauchemars passés…c'est bien lui: Ciel Phantomhive! Claude! Installe-le sur mon lit! » intima le jeune capricieux qui se trouvait déjà dans sa chambre.

« -Yes your highness… » et il s'exécuta.

La nuit était fraiche et le vent couchait les arbres, la chambre était tout aussi sombre que les ténèbres de la nuit, mais loin d'être totalement dans l'ombre, une petite lampe de chevet formait un spectre sur les murs, redessinant tendrement les joues pales de Ciel.

« -Regarde-le comme il est beau, une vrai poupée… » murmura le jeune blond en s'allongeant aux cotés du corps en position mortuaire. Ses longs doigts de porcelaine glissaient entre les fines mèches de l'endormis, tout en gardant un regard presque maternelle sur lui. Posté au près du lit, le majordome noir corbeau gardait un œil sur son maitre et son nouveau jouet.

«-Un petit garçon de 13 ans, à la tête d'une grande fortune, dévoré par un passé abominable… » sur ces mots le blond s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour surplomber le corps inerte, tout en lui caressant tendrement le front. Mais il troqua bien vite ce regard pour un autre plus pervers « comme cela m'excite! »

Deux mains virent alors s'agripper avec férocité au cou de Ciel, faisant craquer les délicats tuyaux de sa trachée sous la pression de celles-ci.

« -Si seulement tu étais en vie Ciel Phantomhive, j'aurais pu te casser comme une brindille entre mes doigts! » les bras de l'enfant tremblaient tant il y mettait de ferveur et de voracité, ses yeux semblaient devenir fou et sa bouche se vrillait dans une grimace « Je t'aurais dépecé, vider de ta cervelle et crever ton cœur à coup d'aiguille de fuseau! »

Soudain, comme un marteau qui aurait asséné un coup sur la boite crânienne de l'enfant, son visage s'adoucit. Ses mains se desserrèrent du cou rougit de Ciel, pour venir lui caresser la joue. La forme se rapprocha de l'enveloppe charnelle de l'enfant pour murmurer alors:

« -Je t'aurais fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que ton cœur explose dans ta poitrine… » à ces mots, une main glissa le long de son cou pour se loger sous un pant de la chemise du garçonnet.

« -Tu auras murmuré mon nom tout contre mon oreille…en chuchotant des « oui..encore Alois, encore… » cette main s'affaira à déboutonner la veste de l'enfant.

« -Oui…tu serais devenu tellement fou entre mes doigts que tu aurais donné ton âme…pour que je reste en toi pour toujours… »

Ces propres paroles l'excitaient, son souffle battait à grande vitesse contre les lèvres doucement rosés de Ciel. Tout en lui caressant le visage, la main droite d'Alois vint serpenter entre ses propres cuisses, alors que la gauche câlinait le visage de Ciel.

«-Regarde-le Claude, lui et sa beauté insolente, il ose me provoquer avec ses longs sils posés calmement sur ses joues et son visage fermé même à la présence de mon corps au dessus du sien! Il m'excite! Je le veux! Et il fait tout pour que je le désir! Mais il va voir, on ne se joue pas d'Alois Trancy comme ca! Il aura ce qu'il cherche! Lui et son corps de débauché! »

Alois se leva d'un bon pour littéralement déchirer la chemise du garçon inerte, découvrant ainsi, un buste froid et blanc.

« -Regarde moi ca Claude! Ce petit dévergondé possède une peau qui ne demande qu'à être sucé, rougie et fessé! Cet être impure mérite une bonne leçon!» cracha-t-il essoufflé. Il se pencha alors sur le bas du garçon, un sourire déchira les joues de son altesse lorsqu'il le retira avec autant de délicatesse qu'un marionnettiste finalise sa poupée.

« -Ces jambes ressemblent à deux bâtons de sucre d'orge prêt à croqués sous la dent…on pourrait croire que cet enfant est fait de sucre, ont pourrait le dissoudre sous un ruissellement d'eau bouillante…il est mignon pas vrais Claude? » demanda le garçon qui s'était retourné vers son majordome.

Celui-ci feinta l'affirmation d'un signe de tête bien que dans celle-ci il pensait le contraire. Mais un cris le sortit de ses pensées, et ses sur un maitre prostré, le visage entre les jambes dénudés de Ciel que les yeux du merle noire s'ouvrirent.

« -Qu'y à t'il mon maitre? » Tout tremblant, Alois se retourna, un visage emprunt de folie dont le sourire angoissé ne faisait qu'accroitre l'inquiétude de Claude.

« -Il…il est vierge…cette vermine est vierge! » une gifle s'éclata contre le visage froid de Ciel. La tête vacilla, la joue rougie, mais aucune expression de douleur vint peindre le visage de celui-ci.

« -Pourquoi il est encore vierge LUI? Pourquoi personne ne l'a violer quand il s'est fait vendre? Ils auraient put en profiter! Pourquoi est il vierge et pas moi? » D'autres gifles s'abattirent comme une pluie torrentiel sur le visage de Ciel, mais cela ne calmait en rien la douleur d'Alois. Il eu fallut que Claude intervienne.

« -Si cela est inacceptable pour vous, pourquoi n'y remédiez vous pas? »

Alois stoppa tout mouvement alors que la prochaine claque était en chemin. Puis un silence, un silence qui laissait un acouphène aux oreilles de Claude, mais qui dessina, une énième fois un sourire sur le visage d'Alois.

« -Tu entend ça mon tout beau? Papa Alois va s'occuper de ton cas… » un long rire précéda ces paroles, puis il fit un mouvement brusque pour sortir des jougs de Claude qui lui avait retenu la main.

Sans hésitation aucune, Alois se posta au dessus de Ciel qui était à présent à demi-nu.

« -Oh, mon chère Ciel, mon tendre petit, si tu savais ce que ton corps réclame…mais tu t'es refusé à ceux qu'il tentait, comme c'est injuste… » un bruissement de tissus vint interférer le monologue du blond qui s'affairait à déboutonner son bas pour que celui-ci descende sur ses cuisses. Un léger souffle s'échappa de la bouche de celui-ci lorsqu'il effleura sa flore intime.

« -Tu veux sentir Ciel? Le langage secret de la chaire et des os… » Une boule de chaire humide vint alors caresser la peau moelleuse de l'entre fesse de ciel, jouant ainsi avec la fente que formait les deux muscles. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme l'ont écarte les lanières parsemés de feuilles d'un saule pleureur, quand les mains d'Alois sépara ses cuisses pour se loger entre elles.

« -Comme tu sens bon Ciel…tu sens la rose blanche… une rose blanche témoigne de l'amour pur mais également la virginité, le raffinement et l'élégance. Tout ce que tu es n'est-ce pas Ciel? »

Tout doucement, une main blanche vint caresser le coin le plus sombre du corps de Ciel, accompagné d'un sexe érigé et frémissant au rythme de la respiration saccadé de son altesse.

« -Hgn! Claude! Aide moi, ça ne veux pas rentrer! » s'exclama le jeune garçon au comble du désir mais qui cependant se montrait maladroit.

Le majordome s'assit alors sur le lit, derrière l'enfant, même contre ses hanches pour le guider.

« -Votre Altesse, vous êtes bien trop pressé, vous voulez déjà entrer que vous n'avez même pas trouver la serrure. » ce disant, Claude glissa délicatement sa main ganté contre le sexe de son maitre, tout en prenant soins de bien s'appuyer contre celui-ci pour avoir le loisir de sentir son souffle s'affoler.

« -Dépêche-toi Claude, je ne peu plus tenir… » d'une autre main, l'homme mure dégagea un bout de chaire qui entravait le passage vers le plaisir de son maitre. C'est ainsi que par une petite poussé, il fit pénétrer le gland d'Alois dans le corps de Ciel.

« -Aaaaah! C'est serré! » se plaignait sa majesté.

« -Il est bien vierge votre altesse, mais plus profondément en lui, vous êtes sure de trouver la clef de votre plaisir. » à ces mots, Claude poussa les hanches de son maitre à l'aide des siennes pour qu'ainsi, le jeune homme entre de toute sa verge dans le corps du garçon inexpressif. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Alois. Celui-ci abordait une moue de plaisir, rougie et brumeux.

« -J'ai l'impression…qu'il m'aspire à l'intérieur…c'est si bon… » il était tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il semblait défaillir, mais son merle le tenait contre lui pour lui imposer une posture, et bientôt vint la cadence. Ecartant un peu plus les cuisses de Ciel, l'oiseau des enfers tira son maitre vers lui, pour l'enfoncer de nouveau vers l'intérieur.

« Ces muqueuses sont restées humide à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si…il avait attendu quelqu'un… » pensa alors Alois qui se surprenait de glisser aussi bien dans le corps de sa marionnette.

«-Lâche moi à présent Claude, je vais lui faire l'amour… » dit il en se penchant au dessus de Ciel ayant ainsi le loisir d'admirer son doux visage.

Ses coups de boutoirs n'en finissaient pas, tout comme les tremblements dans ses chevilles et ses poignets.

« -Tu es à moi Ciel, je suis en toi…ah…quand enfin viendra le moment de la délivrance-ah…je t'ensemencerais, je m'inséminerais dans ton ventre comme une nuée d'œufs d'araignes, et quand ceux-ci seront éclos..han…ils creuseront tes intestins et se fondront en toi, comme un virus dans le sang, ils tisseront dans ton corps une toile qui te tiendra prisonnier de ma personne…han, je viens! Je me sens venir…Ciel tu es à moi… »

«-Bocchan? Bocchan? Un cauchemar Bocchan? »

« -…Oui Sébastian…un horrible cauchemar… »

« -Je suis là Bocchan, n'ayez crainte…

Je suis là… »


End file.
